


I Didn't Mean It When I Wanted to Destroy You

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [10]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Foe Yay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: Consider for a moment he didn't want to be the guy without the worst person in his life.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Orangusnake
Series: One Shot October [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Didn't Mean It When I Wanted to Destroy You

Those rare moments Mao Mao and Orangusnake found each other alone. Together, alone on this rainy cliff with their weapons drawn. What better dramatic stage for the two of them to make their final battle, to cross katana with laser axe?

Mao Mao easily blocked a heavy swing from the armored hybrid, “No goons to help you out, Orangusnake. It’s just you and me.”

“You’ll need more than you little Mao Mao,” hissed the serpentine hybrid, slicing the air above Mao Mao’s head, “I’m an army!!!”

The feline rolled his eyes knocking his opponent in the gut with his hilt, “I guess if you consider an army that cries a lot.”

Doubling over, Orangusnake bit his lower lip and fumed, “How is it you keep digging into my deepest insecurities?!?!”

“I’m just that good, bab—HEY WATCH THAT!” Mao Mao’s ears flattened as Orangusnake rolled his whole body like a bladed ball, axe attached in a desperate move to either squish or slice at the hero.

Once he successfully strafed aside from Orangusnake, Mao Mao got on his arms to deliver a powerful kick from his legs—that sent Orangusnake from the cliff.

There came a fading wail downwards punctuated by a sad crunch. Mao Mao waited for the ‘I’m okay’. But...it didn’t come. His ears flattening, Mao Mao gazed over the cliff to see...an unmoving Orangusnake.

Mao Mao’s ears flattened when he saw the collecting red on the side of their armor, “Wait...Orangusnake? Enemy? Scum of my life?”

Nothing.

Now the feline had started to panic, “No no come on come on come on….” He felt his heart in his stomach once he began frantically scaling the cliff side down to the rocky outcropping where the armored pirate laid splayed out.

“Orangusnake you gotta get up...” his lip quivered, prodding at the still form, “….Orangusnake? I was kidding...you know that right?”

Kneeling, Mao Mao began patting both heads, feeling the blood-stained chassis for the source of injury, desperately getting any signs of life. Now Mao Mao was tearing up and yelling, “ORANGUSNAKE? C’mon! You can’t do this! I can’t beat you like this!!! Please!!!”

Orangusnake’s cobra head weakly wobbled, making a pathetic noise, “Ugh...really hurts...”

Mao Mao instantly sniffed his tears and hysterics back into his face, “...uh yeah? Where….?”

“Just my ribs and...” whimpered Orangusnake, “Everywhere...good thing I’m wearing armor.”

“Yeah...” Mao Mao settled next to the armored hybrid, “Good thing...” In a slow awkward gesture he stretched out his hand. To his surprise, Orangusnake took it. Mao Mao tried to remain professional despite sounding like he had two whole peppers for sinuses, “Should we uh...call your friends?”

“Oh they’ll find me,” assured Orangusnake, “Can you just...put my head in your lap? The rain...and being cold-blooded….”

“Yeah fine.” Mao Mao said, gently cradling the hooded serpent head in his lap just this once. He took his cloak to shield them both, “You’re trembling.”


End file.
